Grooming Weeds
by CaBu12
Summary: When Cedric discovers that one of castle maid's has taken a fancy to him, he uses her affection and close relationship with Sofia to his advantage when trying to obtain the Amulet of Avalor. But when her fondness becomes too much to handle, he must formulate a spell to make her fall out of love with him. OCxCedric.
1. Act One

I own no part of Sofia the First. I only own the characters: Heather, Rye and Bug. Thanks for clicking!

* * *

"_Baby, I'm gonna keep it real, boy, you're the one I want. I don't own any five inch heels, just got my Nikes on. Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what you done. I don't know what I studied for, clearly you like 'em dumb."-_I Wish, Cher Lloyd.

Grooming Weeds

Act One

Her stomach vibrated, this time to the point to where she could hear it as well as feel it. Ugh, it hadn't been _that_ long since breakfast, had it? Thinking of which, that stupid plate of pancakes might as well had cost her an arm and leg! Though they just might have been the best stack of golden brown flapjacks, it was _almost_ worth going for the scrambled eggs when it came to the price of the cakes.

At least there were her shortbread cookies to look forward to. She'd saved them for a reason! That kind of baker-gut-instinct was hard to ignore after all. And it was _that_ kind of will and desire that was sure to get her that job at the palace.

With a heavy sigh, Heather moved one led-heavy foot in front of the other. Walking never seemed so hard! How many miles had it been since she last stopped for a rest? Shoot, come to think of it breakfast was the last time she'd had a chance to sit. That long, huh?

_What time is it anyway?_

She looked to the sky, seeing the sun still hanging relatively high, she faced forward and continued. At least the palace was within eyeshot now. It had to be at least noon by the looks of things; if she kept up her 'work out' she'd be at the doors of the king by one o'clock!

But one in the afternoon right after lunch, right? Hm, maybe delaying her 'meeting' another thirty minutes would be best. After all, if the royal family just happened to eating a late lunch or having afternoon tea, her visit might be more of an intrusion. Besides, her stomach wasn't growling for just any reason!

Still carrying along, Heather glanced up from the floor to see a stone bridge just a few feet in front of her. Ah, what better place to have a snack than at the bridge overlooking the beautiful lake? She reached her right hand across her chest and touched the strap that came across from her left shoulder. Her satchel held tight to her body and with a grin, she gave a single tug to the material.

Who knew forty-eight hours would feel so long! Sure, she was traveling from her own door step but who would ever think it would cost so much or take so long?! Taking whatever public transport she could and forking out extra bucks to stay at two separate hotels, when did the world become so expensive?

Maybe Rye was right, she _should _have packed a bigger lunch. Perhaps if she had, she wouldn't have had to stop at so many restaurants! Ah well, there wasn't much she could do about the food situation now. Hey, if she were lucky enough maybe she could grab a bite to eat at the castle! Then she wouldn't have to admit to her older sister that she'd been right about packing more food.

Excuses and future plans flying from her mind, Heather came to the wall of the stone bridge with a smile. Before taking her seat, she removed her satchel from her back and pulled the bag to her chest. She lowered her torso, only moving once or twice before finding the most comfortable position. Soon after, she placed her bag into her lap and proceeded to pull it open. Hidden among other personal items she found her precious leather baggie.

"I should have made a few chocolate chip ones too…"

With her bag of treats in hand, the future baker bent her frame to the left and dropped her satchel to the ground. Now with her extra hand free, she placed her fingers around leather sack and pulled the drawstring opening apart.

Before she could move her right hand down inside her bag, the sound of gravel crunching caught her attention. Her body stiff, she jerked her chin upward and glanced to her left. Nothing. Heather turned her head over to her right shoulder, initially seeing nothing but when a gray smudge in the caught corner of her eye, she looked to the floor. A small ball of fluff jumped just around the ending of the stone bridge, hiding behind the large stacked cobble stone on the grass.

Hm. What was that about? A cat or raccoon maybe? Only one way to find out! The young female reached into her open leather baggie and pulled out a single square shortbread cookie. She then snapped the fresh treat in half and tossed the piece of food towards the end of the bridge. Whatever it was, if it were hungry enough, would come out to investigate without a doubt.

_Now, to pretend like I'm not watching…_

She moved her chin forward once more, keeping her nose straight while every second or so allowing her eyes to flutter to the right. Just as predicted, the sound of shifting gravel lead the way for the gray ball of fluff to reappear.

"Oh, a bunny." Heather whispered just under her breath.

The chubby little fellow crept forward, his large eyes on the piece of food she'd thrown to the floor. In rodent fashion, he wiggled his whiskers once within distance of the cookie. Moving his head closer to the treat, his nose began to twitch like crazy.

_How cute!_

Apparently finding his discovery safe, he reached his stubby paws outward and took hold of the shortbread. The tiny guy proceeded to take several quick jabs at the sweet, no doubt placing more than half of it in his cheek for later. After finishing his snack, the rabbit's head shot up, his eyes landing squarely on her.

"Hey buddy." Her tone picked up now that he was aware she was as close as she was. "Any good?"

Instead of squeaking or giving any kind of verbal reply, he hopped a few inches forward. His ears erect, whiskers pointing forward and nose quivering beyond what seemed to be control. Did he want more or something? It wasn't like a wild rabbit would just waltz up to her, a stranger, for no reason. After all, weren't bunnies and rats pretty skittish? Maybe he had an owner at some point or something?

Giving a mental shrug on her thoughts, Heather threw the surviving piece of shortbread in the rabbit's direction. That much sugar wouldn't do him any harm right? Carrots are pretty sweet, weren't they? Ah well.

As if he already knew it was coming, the little fellow rushed toward the cookie and scarfed up food in seconds. Oh so he _was_ hungry? He looked well-fed but maybe he was just indulging in the fact that he was getting a free meal. It wasn't like she was going to deny him! How could she say no to a little face like that?

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I _didn't _make chocolate chip," Heather shot smirk in the mammal's direction. "I know chocolate's bad for dogs so I'm pretty sure you can't have any."

He lifted his torso so that he was standing on his hind legs and tilted his head in at her.

"Aww, you're so cute." She swooned, her voice taking a spike in pitch. "You're a little chubs, aren't you?"

The moment she'd finished her compliment, the rabbit's ears dropped and he almost appeared to pout.

"You're awfully social, you got a home?"

He blinked.

"Alright, alright." Heather grunted before reaching her hand back into her leather pouch. "Not too much though, this is my lunch. I gotta eat too, kay?"

He hopped an inch or so forward.

Repeating the process of breaking a single shortbread in half again, the baker tossed the bigger portion of cookie toward her guest. And again without missing a beat, he dove for the food, stuffing it in his mouth. He didn't seem enjoy her treat but on the other hand, he'd stayed and eaten more of what she offered so that was a good sign right? Animals didn't eat food they didn't like!

Heather tore her vision away from the rodent and moved her right hand to her mouth. Almost like her stomach could _see_ the cookie coming close to her lips, it growled louder than before. The moment the sugary confection hit her tongue her she hummed. Tooting her own horn was never a good sign but hey, when credit was due, it was due! With the cookie half traveling down her throat, she reached into the bag for the last time. She pulled out the remaining sweet into the sun. Ah, it might be the last piece of foodage she had but she was gonna have to make it worth it!

"Excuse me?"

Almost as if she'd been burnt with a hot skillet, her spine shot up and her eyes grew wide. Ripping her attention from her prized cookie, she looked forward to see a familiar face. It wasn't the face of someone she'd met personally but the face of someone everyone had come to know in the past few months.

Standing with a great deal of elegance and grace, clad in a beautiful purple dress, Princess Sofia stepped closer to her. She kept her hands laced together in front of her body while her eyes never once strayed. How could such a small girl be so regal? Shoot, it hadn't been too long ago that this girl had come from the same town she had.

"You're Princess Sofia!" Heather hopped out of her seat and proceeded to dip her head in the royal's presence. "Good afternoon."

"Sofia."

The short-haired brunette flinched. "Excuse me?"

"You can call me Sofia," The younger female smiled.

"Sure." Heather straightened out her back. "Is there something I can do for you? I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all," The princess shook her head. "I just was coming this way when I happened to see you with Clover." The girl moved her bright blue eyes away from the baker, only stopping on the small mammal several feet away.

"Clover?" The older woman cocked a brow, "You mean this little guy?" She said, jerking her thumb in the rabbit's direction. "Is he yours? He's pretty cute."

"Yeah," Sofia nodded, breaking away from her and making her way to said bunny. "He's one of my closest friends. He seemed to really enjoy your cookies." She continued speaking even as she bent down to pluck the fuzz ball off the ground. "Are you a baker?"

"Yes ma'am." She bobbed her head once. "I hope you don't mind me feeding him, I wasn't sure if he'd eaten in a while."

_Even if he is a chubs._

"He has a hard time controlling himself but it's okay for him to get cookies every once and a while."

"Good." Before she continue any further future chef flinched _hard_. "Oh! Would you like one? I'm sorry; I should have offered you some earlier. Please, help yourself." Heather extended her arm out to the tiny princess, while a bead of sweat dripped down her temple.

"Oh no thank you." The newly crowned princess gave a gentle shake of her head. "I just had lunch not too long ago. And I thought I heard you say that was your lunch, I couldn't take your food away!"

"This? Nah," She fibbed, playing off the situation in an attempt to save face. "I've got plenty to eat. This is nothing but a snack! Besides I could make more if I wanted to."

Her large baby blues seemed to see right through her obvious lie. Ugh, since when did kids get so wise? Either that or she was a terrible liar! Gah, had she lost her touch or something?!

"Thank you anyway but I'll be fine, you go ahead and enjoy your snack."

Heather managed to crack a smile, even with her heart slamming away in her chest cavity. "Okay, I can do that."

"I'll be on my way now," Sofia bobbed her chin a single time. "Have a nice day, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

The royal turned her back to the baker but not before shooting a warm smile in her direction. Hm, maybe she had something to do? Surely she'd stop to chat if she hadn't had anything else to do. Ah well, she was a princess now anyway; she probably has better things to do than talk to a nobody, right? BUT that did mean she missed out on the opportunity to 'secure' the open job. Gah, maybe she should have talked to the little princess a bit more, maybe mention that she was interested in working at the castle. Having friends in high places was _never_ a bad thing.

Hmm, well that'll teach a person to snatch up an opportunity when they had the chance, didn't it? She'd be fine anyway! This job was in the bag anyhow, Princess Sofia was about to see a whole lot more of her!

Act End.


	2. Act Two

Grooming Weeds

Act Two

Waiting was never an easy thing. Even if she was well out of childhood, past her teens and into her twenties, she had never been good at waiting. Throw into the waiting mix that she was waiting to hear back from the 'big cheese' of the job department, time seemed to tick away like centuries. She stood in the massive main hall with her hands cuffed in front of her body, her satchel hanging off her right shoulder. Ugh, how was she supposed to act when Mr. Baileywick came out? Professional and respectful of course but was being overly confident helpful at all?

The sound of footfalls against a marble floor forced Heather to flinch. So she wasn't going to get much time to ponder her question, was she? From around a corner, the ever pristine and career-driven Baileywick, came into view. Eyes on a pocket watch, the moment he got a second, he snapped the golden locket closed and placed it back into his jacket pocket. He then took the chance to straighten out any, if there _were any_, flaws or wrinkles in his suit before turning his full attention to her.

"Good afternoon," He said, facial expression never once changing as he spoke, "What is it that can I do for you? I heard you asked to speak with me specifically." His feet came to a stop about four feet away from her.

"Yes sir," Even with every nerve in her body going into overdrive, Heather bowed a single time to what she assumed would be her future superior. "I was here to inquire about the job?"

_Oh geez, I hope 'inquire' means what I think it does. Sounded good enough out loud anyway. _

The older man placed his left arm behind his body while his right hand touched the rim of his glasses. "Ah, I see. Please, if you would follow me."

The moment his lips came to a close, he spun around and started onward. Oh! This was the moment! Fighting the urge to squeal, Heather brought her now balled fists to her chest and giggled just below her voice. This was gonna be great! Working at the castle, getting a steady pay and maybe even a free lunch?! This was too good to be true! Life from here on out was gonna be a snap, smooth sailing, a piece of cake!

_Relax and act like a pro!_

She allowed her arms to drop and her eyes to shut. With a single deep inhale via her nostrils, she paused for two seconds before following after the white-haired gentleman. She could totally do this. The baker took the lightest steps possible while keeping her head up high and back straight. Even if she wasn't exactly used to working or even being inside a castle, she could at least act like she knew what she was doing.

The duo continued to walk, soon leaving the large main hall and entered into an even larger guest area. The girl took a moment to lift her chin and gawk at the sights along the way only to find structures that were beyond imagination. Crystal chandeliers, jeweled walls, glass décor figures, and a royal purple carpeted runway that felt soft even through her shoes!

_Whoa. _

"Miss?"

Like she'd been poked with a sharp needle, Heather flinched. Her feet came to a complete halt and her chin moved forward only to see Baileywick standing before her, as if he'd been waiting for her to respond for a number of seconds. Ugh, wonderful. What way to start out their work relationship by looking like a loser.

"Yes sir!" Her voice cracked just as she opened her mouth.

"Now we have a few openings for castle maids but there are a few different departments in which you could work under." He said, bringing his right hand to his chest.

Wait, did he just say _maid_? What the? Oh, maybe she should have been a bit more specific before jumping into a job. "Um, sir?" Heather dipped her head down as she interrupted. "I was here to inquire about the job as a cook?"

"The cooking position?" He stiffened. "The one that was opened three days ago?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear," His shoulders relaxed and hand darted for the rim of his glasses once again. "That opening was filled within hours of becoming available. I am sorry miss but you are a bit late."

No. No way. There had to be some kind of mistake! This couldn't be happening! Her storybook life could end just before it began! No! She couldn't just turn around and go home now, not after everything she'd done to get to this point! There had to be _something_ for her to do in the kitchen, even if it meant washing dishes! There had to be another way!

XoXoX

"That's lovely, dear."

Sofia beamed, walking beside her mother. Could a girl ask for anything more than to have a nice walk with her mom? Even though she was the queen now, she _still_ had time for not only her but for James and Amber too.

_I'm pretty sure I've got the best mom ever._

"So," The young princess looked up to her mother with a set of wide eyes, "Tomorrow I was thinking we could-"

"Are you sure?!"

Both mother and daughter froze at the sound of someone's panicked voice. Since when did they _ever_ hear someone's voice in such a tone in the palace? That also went without mentioning that it was a pretty unfamiliar voice. As both females rounded the last corner that entered into the guest area. Her eyes took a moment to focus but once the image came into view, she noted Baileywick in the company of a strange female.

"Oh my," Miranda lifted her right hand to her lips. "What's going on here?"

"I'm not sure."

Wait, she'd seen that woman before and she'd heard that voice before! Yes, the woman with a short dark brown hair and large eyes? She was the young girl from the bridge! She gasped for a short, quick second before allowing a small smile to appear on her cheeks. The moment her voice hit the air, her mom looked down with a single brow lifted.

"Do you know her?"

"I saw this woman this morning," The orange-haired royal glanced up at her parent. "She was just outside the castle right after lunch."

"She was?"

"Yes! She said she was a baker and she seemed pretty nice."

Her mother's features softened. "Then why don't we go and find out what's going on."

With a firm nod of her head, the two females stepped forward. The sounds of their heels on the hard floor alerted the couple. And within an instant, both male and female turned toward them and ducked their heads. Hm, it still seemed strange being bowed to, even when they entered the room. But time would fix that, right?

"Your majesty," Baileywick lifted his head and wore a smile for her mother. "And Princess Sofia."

"Hello Baileywick," Miranda returned the gesture. "I wasn't aware that we were having guests today." The queen turned to the unnamed girl. "Good afternoon."

Even with her head still dipped, the female spoke. "I'm sorry your highness. I was here to ask a question and upon getting it answered I was just leaving-"

"Are you upset?" Sofia felt her brows turn inward.

Just by the sound of the woman's voice, anyone could tell something was wrong. They _did_ just also hear her shout inside the castle and _that_ didn't happen just any day. Something had to be wrong. A few hours ago when they talked for the first time, she seemed rather excited about something. There was no way Baileywick could have said something to hurt her feelings!

The woman with the short brunette hair lifted her chin. "No ma'am."

"We were just discussing an issue with employment," Baileywick interjected. "This young lady was here for an interview about the chef opening."

"I thought we filled that job." Miranda's brow lifted.

"We did your majesty," The lone male in the room gave a single head nod. "I was informing our guest that we are actually over-staffed at the moment due to the amount of applicants we had three days ago."

The queen turned her gaze toward the girl. "I am sorry, miss. I wish I could have had an opening for you. If you leave your information here perhaps the next time we have a job available, we can contact you."

Once again, Sofia turned her attention to the stranger in front of her. By this time, her eyes were glued to the ground while her brows drooped over them. A deep set frown had grown over her lips and her fingers clenched the satchel that was wrapped across her chest. It was pretty obvious she was upset about the rejection but there was something _more_ here.

"_Alright, alright. Not too much though, this is my lunch. I gotta eat too, kay?"_

Sure, she had said before that she could make more treats anytime she wanted but the look on her face said otherwise. And if it was true that she had shared her only meal with Clover that probably meant she was going to get hungry soon, if she wasn't _already_ hungry.

"You should be able to catch the next public carriage into town if you leave now." Baileywick's voice broke the princess out of her thoughts.

The girl's head sank between her shoulders. "Yeah…"

"Would you like some company walking to the carriage stop?" Sofia piped up, a smile etching on her face. "I wouldn't mind escorting you."

"Oh," The woman's large eyes darted up to her only for a second then moved away once again. "No thank you. I won't trouble you with something like that."

"It's no trouble!" She laughed and took a single step closer to the stranger.

"Well, I won't be taking the public carriage so there's really no need."

"Why not?" She tilted her head to the right.

The female grimaced the moment she asked, almost as if the baker had been expecting it but dreading it at the same time. "I…I don't really have any money for the ride back home." She almost appeared to shrink in size as she stood. "I used all my funds to travel here two days ago. Between the hotels and restaurants I'll probably be walking back to the village."

"Oh." Miranda sighed. "That is a problem, isn't it?"

"It's fine." The brunette shut her eyes and shot the group her best smile. "I don't mind walking; I actually enjoy it."

"That will not do at all." Baileywick gave a shake of his head.

"I agree," The queen to his right nodded. "I can't risk you walking around at night! Don't worry miss; I'll see to it that you make it home safely." She then turned to the older male. "Baileywick, if you could please arrange a personal taxi carriage for our guest? At no charge of course."

"At once, your majesty." He dipped his head.

"I really appreciate it, your highness." The girl reopened her eyes and managed to crack a small smile.

"Wait," Sofia looked to her mother and assistant, her voice grinding the whole situation to a halt. "Is there _anything_ we can do for you?" She asked just after turning back to the stranger, "You gave Clover most of your lunch. You have to be hungry. Can we get you something before you leave?"

"Is that right?" Miranda asked from the back. "We can't let you leave on an empty stomach."

"No, that's really not necessary," Her hands darted to her chest, almost if she were on the defense. "I couldn't take any more of your time."

"Nonsense." Baileywick placed his hand outward, palm facing the baker. "It isn't a problem at all. Please, allow us to make up for your inconvenience in coming here."

"I shouldn't. I really must get back home as soon as possible." She dropped her arms as a look of guilt washed over her face. "The sooner I get back, the sooner I can try to get my old job back."

"You quit your job before you came here?" Her mother's voice cracked just a tad.

The girl with the messy pixie-cut lifted her hand to her hair and pushed back any strays that came in front of her eyes. "Yes, unfortunately. I guess I overestimated myself. My sister warned me not to but I was sure I would find work here."

"I am sorry." Miranda released a small sigh.

"It was my fault, really. I should have thought everything through before trying to come out here. I can't have you make up for my mistake."

So this young woman had no lunch in her belly, no money to get home and no job to go back to? The princess felt her shoulders drop. This had to be bad luck at its worst. What was she going to do? She tore her eyes away from the stranger and turned back to her mother. How long ago were they in a similar situation? When it felt that no matter what, no one would give you any breaks? How every problem that was solved only meant there'd be more problems to fix? How it felt like it would never end.

But someone gave them a chance. They had found luck, love and a family. They had a something, more than a chance, a possibility, an opportunity. If she and her mother were so blessed with the fate they were given why couldn't they pass on their fortune on to someone else who really needed it? That was the duty of the rulers of the land, wasn't it? To serve their citizens and give them a _chance_?

"Do you know how to clean?" Sofia broke the air of silence, catching all the attention in the room.

"Excuse me?" The woman blanched.

"If you can clean, like do laundry and wash windows we can help." She then looked to her mother, eyes widened. "Right?"

"There _are_ a number of maid positions open." Baileywick said at the queen's right. "We could accommodate the young lady if you see fit, your majesty."

The older female turned to the baker with a smile. "Well its fine by me, if you'd like the work. It isn't as easy as cooking and you won't get many days to yourself but having an extra set of dedicated hands always come in handy around here."

The female paused. Her brows arched to the top of her forehead while her lips parted in the slightest manner. Was she confused? Or maybe caught off guard? Sofia felt her hands come together at her tiny chest. If they could help someone, if they could help someone's dreams come true, their job as royalty would be done. She was given help when she needed it, the chance to return the favor would be amazing.

"I suppose I could." The woman answered after her moment of silence. "No, in fact I would be happy to accept." She broke into the first full blown smile since Sofia had last seen her at the bridge. "I could really use this."

"Done." Miranda nodded once. "We'll get you situated and work your schedule first thing in the morning, miss?"

"Heather." The woman ducked her head only for a second. "Heather Matthews."

Act End.


End file.
